Troublesome Love
by laharvey125
Summary: For Gaaragirl312:: Pein is always down-right surly come morning. But it never seems to bother his bubbly server Saya. Intrigued by her, he finds himself wanting to get to know her better. So what does he do when she suddenly leaves?
1. Chapter 1: The Bubbly Server Saya

Pein had never been a morning person. He would sleep into the afternoon if work permitted him. That was the first thing he would arrange for when he ruled the world. Waking up before noon would become a crime punishable by death. But Pein would hardly be called a pleasant person even when he was fully awake. The others, members and staff, always made sure to avoid him in the morning. Everyone that is, except for Saya. Never before had he had such a bubbly server. And today was no different.

"Good afternoon Pein-sama!" She chirped as he grouchily took a seat at the table. The others had already eaten. "Looks like you got another great nights rest."

He grunted in response. She placed his breakfast on the table and dramatically lifted the cover. "Ta-da! Your very favorite, nattō with rice!"

He leaned forward and sniffed. Indeed it did look good, the very scent was mouth-watering. He picked up his chopsticks and started eating. It tasted even better than ever, perhaps the chef had tried a new recipe. It was a bold move, ordinarily he hated anything new. Saya took a seat across the room, merely waiting to attend as needed. Most servers stayed still and silent, but never Saya. She was very talkative and never ran out of things to say. And no amount of glaring seemed to shut her up either. He should have put her in her place some time ago, but for some reason her fearlessness seemed to intrigue him. Also her constant chatter kept him from falling asleep.

"Looks like you're enjoying that. Personally I don't like nattō. It's much too bitter and sticky for my tastes. I prefer miso soup with some tamagoyaki on the side."

"I don't like those; they just aren't as filling as nattō." Pein said between mouthfuls.

"You would if you tried my recipe. You seem to like the nattō I prepared."

Pein started and lowered his fork, looking at his nearly empty plate. "You mean to say that _you_ made this?"

Saya nodded. "Of course. The main chef wasn't feeling well this morning so I decided to do it myself."

He stared at her while she continued talking about something or other. He had no idea she even knew how to cook. And it tasted even better than anything he had ever eaten. He would never have thought she could cook; she always seemed too energetic to do anything that serious. Who was she really? He couldn't help but wonder. Normally he never thought much about the staff. Mainly they were refugees from war-torn countries or missing-nins who wanted to join but weren't qualified.

"Saya," he asked, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Where are you from?"

"Me? Well, I'm from Sunagakure."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

To his surprise, she blushed furiously and stared silently at the floor. She rose to her feet and approached the table. "If you're finished I'll take that for you. I have a lot of work to do today."

Pein was stunned as she gathered up the dishes and started to leave the room. She wasn't answering his question. No one ever had defied him before. She was just opening the door when he called out to her. "You haven't answered me yet. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

She looked over her shoulder with a flustered face. "And I'm afraid I can't answer that Pein-sama. Please excuse me."

Pein's jaw nearly dropped. What…just happened? How could she just ignore him like that? The insolent brat!

"Good morning Pein," Konan said as she slipped into the room with papers. "I hope you slept well because we have a lot to do today…" She trailed off when she saw Pein staring at the door Saya had left through. "Is something wrong?"

Pein shook his head clear. "No, nothing is wrong Konan. Please continue with today's agenda."

Konan began listing off what needed to be done that day. Pein half listened. The rest of his thoughts dwelt on a certain strange serving girl.

* * * * * *

Saya greeted him warmly the next morning and presented him with the same old nattō he always had. "The chef was feeling much better today."

Pein frowned. "But yours---"

"Apparently got a lot of complaints from everyone else." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm not really that great a cook anyway."

"That's…not true." He struggled with his words partly because he was still sleepy and partly because he had a hard time giving praise. "I really liked it."

Saya blushed a beautiful shade of crimson. She turned her head and covered it with one hand in a cute gesture. "Thank you."

He picked up his fork and began eating. It was just the way he used to like it, but now it seemed so bland after tasting her dish. "I will only eat this because I hate to see food wasted, but tomorrow I demand you make it."

She nodded shyly. "As you wish Pein-sama."

"Now perhaps you would care to answer my question from yesterday. I'm not used to being refused." Saya laughed to Pein's surprise. Was she mocking him? He scowled. "I fail to see what's so funny."

Her laughter simmered down. "Forgive me Pein-sama. You just reminded me of someone I know. And no, I still don't wish answer your question."

He had had just about enough of her stubbornness. Clearly it had been a mistake to let her run free, it was time to show her who was in charge. He stood up and threw his chair at her. She barely flinched as it crashed into the wall narrowly missing her. "You will learn your place! When I ask a question I expect an answer! If you fail to oblige me I will have you fired!"

"Then who would make nattō the way you like it?" She asked slyly. He shut his mouth, she had him backed into a corner and he hated the feeling. She rose from her seat, picked it up and brought it to him. "I'll see that the other gets fixed. Please enjoy your breakfast."

He sat down and finished eating, listening to her usual bubbly chatter. He couldn't figure her out. He had always thought she was some ditzy blonde, but occasionally she seemed secretive, sly, and fearless. There was definitely more to her than he had expected.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast Surprise

"I have never seen anything like it," the chef shook his head in amusement. "Pein-sama has always liked my dishes, but now he's requested you to make everything."

"That's not true, I only cook for him. You still cook for the rest; you have the most work to do."

"I've just never seen him favor anyone else."

She laughed. "What favor is there? I just serve him meals, it's not like he likes me or anything."

The chef shrugged. "Who knows? Some say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

One of the other servers laughed. "Does he even have a heart? And even if he could fall in love it would hardly be with someone like Saya."

Saya bristled inwardly at the snide remark. All the same she knew it was true. He would never fall for someone like her, even though she already liked him. She did a great job hiding it since no one else seemed to notice. If they had, she would have been teased mercilessly. But it was still too early to tell if it was love. She thought she would never fall for someone ever again. Especially after…well she didn't like to think about that. That was part of her past life. She had a new one here and she enjoyed it. Pein used to be so rude and grumpy to her, but something was beginning to change once he started requesting her to cook for him. That was weeks ago, now whenever she served him in the morning he seemed almost happy to see her and listened intently to everything she said. It was strange behavior for him, but she still enjoyed the attention regardless of his reason for changing.

"You'd better hurry Saya," the chef warned. "Pein is bound to be in a fowl mood this morning. He lost yet another battle with Konoha."

She quickly loaded up the breakfast cart and wheeled it out of the kitchens. The hallway was empty as she headed towards the dining room. She turned the corner when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and held close.

"You truly get prettier every week," Deidara purred into her ear. "Who knew such a living masterpiece existed, un?"

Saya groaned inwardly. He was such a flirt. He picked a new girl to crush on every month or so and sadly it was her turn. "Good afternoon Deidara-sama. Please excuse me; Pein-sama is waiting for me."

"Oh you didn't hear? He's skipping breakfast this morning. Apparently he isn't feeling well enough to get out of bed, un." The mouths on his hands gently nibbled her skin sending a shiver up her spine. He turned her chin so she looked at him. "Perhaps you would like to feed me instead?"

He was much too close for comfort. She struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. "But Deidara-sama, I thought you hated nattō."

His eye twitched. It was no secret how much he despised the dish, but he didn't lose his cool for long. "I'd eat anything as long as we were together."

"Deidara what nonsense are you up to this morning?" Sasori drawled. "Leave the little girl alone we have more important things to do."

Deidara may be a flirt, but he was only a secret one. Once anyone else was around he reverted back to his old self. He promptly let go of Saya and left with Sasori without giving her a backwards glance. She quickly wiped the slobber off her arms. The sooner he found a new crush the better.

So Pein wasn't at the dining hall? Seemed a little weird since she knew how he hated to waste food. Perhaps she should drop it by his room. She made her way there without any further interruptions. She gently knocked on the door. No answer. She peeked her head through the door. She could see Pein lying in bed fast asleep. She quickly snuck in and came closer. It was amazing just how innocent he looked as he slept; truly it made him even more handsome. She felt her heart skip a beat. _Oh why torture myself! He'll never like me back, so why bother? _She placed the tray on the nightstand by his bed with a soft sigh. _Why do I always fall for the guys who don't give a darn about me?_ She was about to slip out when she heard Pein stir.

"Saya? Is that you?"

She turned to see him sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. She blushed furiously. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Most of his torso was wrapped in bandages but she could see his firm muscles. His physique was stunning. She gave a quick bow and kept her gaze on the floor. "Please forgive my intrusion Pein-sama! I just heard you weren't feeling well and thought you'd prefer breakfast in bed."

Silence followed her words. She trembled knowing she had clearly crossed the line this time. He had been so friendly before so she thought it would have been ok, but she did need to learn her place. It was just so hard to remember sometimes.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. "I was hungry but didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning." He reached out for the tray beside him and pulled it onto his lap. "If you have a few minutes to spare, you're welcome to sit down."

Saya promptly sat down as far away as she could and kept her eyes on the floor. _He's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous!_

"Why so silent this morning? Or is that a question you can't answer either?"

She forced herself to make eye-contact. "I just have a lot on my mind is all." It was then that she noticed blood was beginning to seep through the bandages. She jumped to her feet. "Pein-sama! Your wound!"

He looked down at his stomach. "Looks like it opened again. Hmm, perhaps I ought to--"

"Please allow me to look at it!" She rushed forward without permission and started unwrapping the bandage. "This looks serious. Where do you keep the medical kit?"

"Over there in the third drawer."

She quickly grabbed it, checked through it to make sure it had everything she needed and brought it back. She opened a few herbs from the kit and mixed them together in a paste. Pein sat still as she gently spread the mixture on the wound. It didn't hurt like the stuff Konan had put on earlier, just tingled. He had never seen Saya this close before. She really was kind of pretty and her blush just added to the cuteness. Her long hair was mostly pulled back except for a few strands that dangled within reach. They looked so soft and he vaguely wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"There, that should do it. Just try not to move---" Her voice faltered when Pein reached out and touched her hair. He gently stroked the strands, twirling them around his fingers. It was then that she realized just how close she was to him. She fought the urge to run away, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. This may be the closest she would ever get to him.

"Just as I thought," he whispered. Then he looked directly at Saya with a tender smile. "Thank you for everything this morning. You really are too good to me."

She blushed a whole new shade of red and suddenly jumped up and raced out of the room without so much as a bow. Pein stared after her dumbfounded. What was wrong with her? Was it something he said? She had even forgotten to take away the tray and cart. He continued to eat his breakfast completely oblivious.


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Kisses

From that moment on Saya tried to be on her best behavior and kept her proper distance. Pein found her silence a little odd, even a little vexing. And to think he used to wish she'd shut up. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I am feeling perfectly fine, thank you." She said softly with her gaze lowered, just as would be expected of a server. But this demure manner didn't seem to suit her; it was all she could do to keep from talking. At least talking would have kept her from replaying that bedroom scene from a week ago.

He lowered his fork with a huff. "I can see what you're doing."

She stiffened and looked up to see him scowl. "Pein-Sama?"

"If I wanted you to act properly I would have fired you a long time ago. I like the fact that you're different." He took another bite and savored it. "I don't normally like change, but sometimes it's a good thing. But don't tell anyone I said that." He winked.

Saya smiled back. "I promise. Is there anything you'd like me to talk about?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I am curious to hear more about you."

"Well, I'm from Sunagakure…umm…I have a little brother who is the biggest pain in the universe. My parents run a well known restaurant called the Sushi Sand---"

"So that's where you learned to cook I take it?" He smiled mischievously. "So the secret is finally revealed?"

Her smile fell from her face and she gravely shook her head. "No…it wasn't there."

Pein frowned, why did she always clam up whenever the subject was broached? If it made her so sad it didn't make sense why she could cook so well. "Tell me more about your home."

"I'd rather not," she said matter-of-factly. "I left home a long time ago and honestly I'd like to put it behind me."

"How did you end up here then? If I'm allowed to ask that," he teased, pleased to see a smile return to her face.

"To be honest I don't really know, I had gotten lost and passed out. The next thing I knew I was here."

"Lost? You mean you ran away from home?" He asked surprised.

She nodded. Pein thought for a moment. Some of their staff were comprised of run-aways, but most of them were missing-nins. She obviously wasn't a missing-nin otherwise he would have known it. He kept track of things like that, but he hadn't pictured her as a run-away either. She was very mysterious.

"And don't bother asking why I ran away because I won't tell you that either." She laughed.

"What is it with all the secrets?" He glared but it didn't faze her a bit.

She started gathering his dishes up. "Am I not allowed to keep secrets? I'm sure you have yours but I won't dream of asking about them."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. She blushed again that cute little blush. He drew close unconsciously. "Why don't you ask? Aren't you curious?"

She shook her head. "Some things are better left unknown."

She was so very intriguing, he wished he knew more about her. He was never in the dark about anything and this was a mystery he desperately wanted to solve. "But I am very curious. If you won't tell me, I'll just have to find the answer for myself."

She narrowed her eyes angrily at him. He was so surprised he let go. He had never seen her angry before. "If you do I'll never speak to you again!"

She turned her back on him and pushed the cart out of the room. Tears of frustration welled up her eyes as she made her way to the kitchens. She couldn't have her co-workers see her cry. She'd never hear the end of it. She quickly dropped off the cart and took off before she was given a new assignment. She ran with her head bowed, avoiding eye-contact with anyone she passed. She stopped once she got outside. She wasn't able to go much farther without setting the sensor on her bracelet off. That was how the Akatsuki kept an eye on them. No one could escape without setting off the alarm and being tracked as the bracelet also served as a tracking device. It was a fairly complex device but she could easily take it off thanks to her practice of disabling her brother's pranks. But she had no need to take it off, she liked it here. She felt safe here, even if it was a den of villains. Servants played a minor role here and were treated fairly well as long as you kept in line.

"What are you doing out here, un? And all on your own too?" Deidara asked, sneaking up from behind. He was wearing training clothes, his robe discarded nearby. Sweat glistened on his skin and he was panting faintly.

She took a step back. "Just getting some fresh air. I think I've had enough so I'll be going now."

"And miss this opportunity to get to know each other better?" He chuckled and pulled her close. "I've missed you, un. You're all I think about, my little masterpiece."

"Please let me go," she pleaded. "I'm needed elsewhere."

"You're need right here," he insisted, lifting her chin towards him. "I hear you're quite the little healer. Perhaps you can heal my broken heart."

He leaned in and kissed her. This was clearly crossing the line! Phony words were one thing but a kiss was something entirely different! She had to get out of this somehow without getting him angry. Those who angered him were often reduced to cinders.

"Deidara! Release her at once!"

Deidara and Saya looked up to see Pein in the doorway positively red with rage. "You will not touch her!" He lunged forward, wrenched Deidara away from her and slammed him against the wall.

"Sorry leader! It wasn't my fault, un, she came on to me!" Deidara insisted. Saya glared at him. The nerve of that jerk! How dare he lie!

"Saya isn't that kind of girl," Pein snapped at him. "And if you ever touch her again I'll have you drawn and quartered! Do you understand me?"

Deidara gulped and nodded mutely. Pein pushed him away in disgust. "Now get out of here!"

Deidara quickly scrambled to his feet and fled inside, leaving his Akatsuki robe behind. Saya was about to thank him, but now he directed his anger at her. "How could you let him take advantage of you like that?"

"Its not like I had a choice," she protested. "He's my superior."

Pein charged up to her and gripped her arms. She flinched at the pressure, he was squeezing too hard. "What kind of excuse is that? You have secrets to keep others out but let others close enough to kiss you? That doesn't even make sense! What if I wanted to kiss you, huh? Would you let me too?"

She started dumb-founded. He pressed his face close till they were nose to nose. "You're always so distant, why can't I get close to you?" He hissed, clearly upset by something else.

"Oh you're plenty close now," she whispered faintly.

Pein paused for a moment, suddenly seeming to realize just how close. His grip relaxed slightly, was he trembling or was it her? He looked down at her lips and pressed his tenderly against them. She melted in his arms, allowing the feeling to overwhelm her. In the back of her mind she was scolding herself for it. She was only going to regret it in the end. But for now she genuinely wanted to enjoy the moment. This was so very different from any kiss she had ever had and somehow she doubted she'd ever have another like it.

Pein abruptly pulled back. "I'm sorry Saya…I…I don't know what came over me."

Saya's heart ached with disappointment. Obviously it hadn't meant a thing to him. He turned his back to her. "I only came to say that I won't pry into your past. You can keep all the secrets you want."

Before she could say anything, he hurriedly entered the base leaving her behind. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Not again! Why did she always leave herself so vulnerable? She had thought she was stronger now, but she was still a sucker for the wrong guy. She could never face Pein again, just like she couldn't face…_him_. She had to leave this place behind too. She wasn't sure where she would go this time, but wherever it would be, it would be as far away from here as possible. She slowly rose to her feet and began picking at the bracelet. Successfully pulling it off without setting the alarm off, she threw it to the ground. She was tempted to stomp on it, but that would definitely set it off. Instead she turned on her heel and took off running.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Run

Pein did his best to bury himself in work. But he couldn't keep his thoughts off of his kiss with Saya. What had come over him? Why did he do that? He was a pushy bully no better than Deidara, taking advantage of her like that. But Saya had seemed to welcome his advances while she had clearly resisted Deidara's. What was that all about?

"Do you need a rest?" Konan suggested. "Your mind is clearly elsewhere."

He shook his head fervently. "No, this is important business that can't be put off."

Konan kept silent but eyed him warily.

He finally managed to push Saya out of his thoughts for the rest of the day. But come morning she was fresh in his mind. Dreading seeing her again, he considered requesting another server. But that would be even ruder. He at least owed her a sincere apology. When he entered the dining room, he was surprised to see another server setting his breakfast tray on the table.

"Where is Saya?"

The server bowed respectively with eyes cast down. "My apologies, Pein-sama. But she didn't come into work this morning."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"No one really knows, but she has to be around here somewhere," the server admitted. "Because if she ever left the grounds, the alarm would go off."

That was true, he agreed. He sat down to a silent breakfast with the same old nattō. He could barely eat it. It just didn't taste as good and it hurt him a little that Saya was avoiding him. Perhaps she just needed her space. Surely he'd see her tomorrow.

* * * * * * *

Saya was getting super thirsty from running all night. So far it seemed that she had made a clean get-away. She was a little disappointed in a strange way. Wasn't she even missed? It was for the best, any servants who ran away were killed so they couldn't share their knowledge. Anyone who got fired had their memories erased before released. There was a stream up ahead; she just had to get a drink. She fell to her knees and drank heavily. She gagged on the coldness, but it was refreshing. She sat back and wiped her mouth. The sun was just rising in the sky. She looked around her. She didn't know where she was. Not that it really mattered, but if she followed the stream it was bound to pass through a village.

A twig snapped behind her. She whirled around, had she been found out already?

"Saya? Is it really you?" A familiar face emerged from behind a tree. It wasn't Akatsuki related, but it was one she had never expected to see again. Her brother's.

"Keitaro?" She gasped. She could barely recognize him in his shinobi gear.

"It is you!" He laughed and pulled her into a bear hug. "Where have you been you little brat? It's great to see you! Just wait until Makoto sees you!"

"You mean he's here?!" She pulled back. "You can't tell him! He can't see me!"

Keitaro cocked his head. "What are you talking about? I thought you'd missed him the most."

"My darling Saya, you're still as beautiful as ever."

Saya's heart sank at the sound of Matoko's smooth voice. The very voice she used to melt over. Even as he approached she realized he was just as handsome as ever. He knelt by her side, taking her hand in his. She tried to pull back but he held firm. He smiled his most dazzling smile. "I'm glad to see that my fiancé is safe and sound."

* * * * * * * *

Pein was surprised to find someone else taking Saya's place again the following morning. He felt his temper beginning to get the best of him. Why wouldn't she even give him the chance to apologize? "Where is she?"

"We still don't know Pein-sama," the server stammered.

"Find her!" He snapped. The server ran out like her pants were on fire. He sat down heavily at the table, pushing away his breakfast tray. He had completely lost his appetite. What would he even say to her when she came in? How could he even describe how he felt? How could he tell her that he missed her annoying chatter, her early morning bubbly enthusiasm, and their discussions over breakfast? How could he tell her that he wanted to kiss her again, that he never wanted her to leave his side? These were preposterous feelings, but they were true nonetheless. Could it be…that he had fallen in love? It certainly sounded like love to him but he had never experienced it before so he didn't know. All he knew for sure was that he needed to see her again. Perhaps then things would start to make sense.

The door opened slowly and he looked over his shoulder. The same timid server came in. "Well?" He demanded.

"S-she…uh…seems to have run away, Pein-sama."

"WHAT?!" Pein stood up so suddenly the chair fell over backwards. "But how is that possible? The alarm never sounded!"

The server gingerly held out Saya's bracelet. He grabbed it from her hand and inspected it. It was still on. But how? The bracelet was intact so it wasn't forced off, she must have known how to take it off. She must have known this whole time…so she was staying…because she wanted to? Pein's hands started trembling, he had never met some who stayed by choice. He knew the staff would have long since taken off by now if given the same choice.

"Should I sound the alarm, Pein-sama?" The girl asked timidly.

Pein was still lost in his thoughts. If she had wanted to stay, what had changed her mind? Could it be because he had abused her so? Is that when she left? He shook his head. "No, I need to take care of it." He handed her back the bracelet. "And don't tell a soul about this."


	5. Chapter 5: Pein's Confession

Saya hadn't realized just how little things had changed. Had it really been two years? But by the looks of it, nothing had changed. Nothing had changed but Matoko's renewed affection for her. She couldn't believe how he simply acted like everything was the same. Her mother was just as delighted. "Welcome home, my dear! Now that you're back, the marriage can go on as planned!"

"Fumi!" Her husband scolded as he held Saya close. "She's been missing for two years and all you can think about is the wedding!"

"He's been completely faithful to Saya, with the exception of that little fling with Hanako; she should marry him right away. Not a moment to lose!"

"I'm not ready to hand her over to another man just yet," her dad growled. "Now get out of here and give us some peace!"

Fumi huffed at his rudeness, but quietly left the room all the same. He continued stroking Saya's hair. "Oh my little girl, are you really doing alright?"

Saya stayed silent, lost in her thoughts. Matoko's fling had been so much more than that. She could still remember that night; it had been forever etched into her memory. His arms locked around Hanako in a loving embrace, far tenderer than any time he had ever touched her. He had always flirted and praised Saya, but his flirting had been as empty as Deidara's. But she could tell by the look in Matoko's eyes that night that he genuinely loved Hanako. It didn't matter though, he was betrothed to Saya. It had been decided from birth, neither had a say in it. She couldn't bear the thought of spending her life with someone who didn't love her so she had run away. What had made things worse was that she had loved Matoko. She had accepted his smooth words and flowery phrases for truth. She had been delighted that he would be her's one day. But that night had shown the real truth.

"You don't really want to marry him do you?"

She smiled briefly. Her dad always seemed to know what she was thinking. "No, I don't."

"I wish I could prevent it, but it's out of my hands. The marriage contract is absolute."

She nodded, she already knew that. She pulled out of his arms and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

She hesitated at the door. "I'm really tired. I'm just going to sleep for a while."

She went to her room, nothing had changed there either. It was like they had always expected her to come home one day, it was irritating. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, but she didn't know if she had the heart to break her family's heart again. They had been so worried about her, and hadn't given up faith for two whole years. But she couldn't very well stay and get married either. She forced these thoughts out of her weary mind. Things would be clearer once she got some rest. Sleep came readily, but her dreams were troubled by thoughts of Pein.

* * * * * * *

Unlike Saya, Pein knew exactly where he was. The base was close to Sunagakure. Although she had been elusive about her past, there was a small chance she had returned home. Shrouding his face in a façade genjutsu he reached the town by nightfall. He wore a fake sand village head band so he entered without being questioned. Now where did she live again? He vaguely remembered her saying something about a restaurant called the…Sushi Sand, that was it. He asked a passerby directions and soon set off towards it. It looked like a quaint little place, with a homey feel to it. He was greeted warmly by Saya's mother. She had to be, Saya looked just like her.

"Come and rest yourself! Order anything you like! It's on the house today in celebration of my daughter's homecoming!"

"I wish you wouldn't treat all our guests," her husband scolded. "We can't afford the expense."

"What expense? After the wedding we'll have all the money we need!" She laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Wedding?" Pein blurted out in surprise. "You mean Say—er your daughter is getting married?"

"That's right! To the Ayame's eldest son. They are one of the richest families in town."

Pein stared down at the table. So Saya was engaged? But, why hadn't she said anything about it? He could feel a crushing weight on his chest making it hard to breathe. How could she keep something like that from him? Is that why she had run away? To escape the wedding? But if she wanted to escape it so badly, why did she return home?

"Mom I hardly think its fair for her to marry that prat," a young man complained as he entered the restaurant. He must be the younger brother she had mentioned.

Fumi swatted at him. "Where do you come off calling him a prat? He's very dear to Saya. They spent all their childhood together, they were inseparable! He's the one who taught her to cook so well, making her the pride of the family business."

"He cheated on her and I call all cheaters a prat," he said flatly. "Why do you think she ran away after it came out that he was seeing Hanako?"

The father quickly hushed them all. "There'll be no gossip here, this is a respectable establishment." He bowed to Pein. "I'm terribly sorry sir, what would you like to order?"

"By chance is your daughter here? I would like to congratulate her myself."

"I'm afraid not sir, she's upstairs resting. It must have been quite an ordeal. Heaven knows what she's been through, but she sure isn't telling us."

Pein nodded. He could talk to her later. At least he knew where she was. He ordered a bowl of ramen and quickly ate it. He paid and left a generous tip, much to the delight of Fumi. To his horror she grabbed him and kissed both cheeks. He left as quickly as he could. He surveyed the restaurant more closely from the outside, just as he expected, it was joined to an apartment overhead. That must be where the family lived. It was very dark by now, so no one saw him jump onto the restaurants roof. He activated his Rinnegan so he could see her chakra. He recognized it and silently jumped in through her bedroom window.

Saya was sitting at her desk, bent over a piece of paper. As he began his approach, she heard him. She turned around with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

He released the façade genjutsu. "Saya…"

"I know I have no right to ask you this," she said, eying the door warily. "But would terribly mind killing me somewhere else? I'd rather have my parents think me missing again rather than find a corpse."

Pein blinked in confusion. What was she talking about? Did she really think he came just to kill her? Then he remembered that it was customary to kill run-aways. "That is not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?" She asked. "I don't have a lot of time."

He grabbed the paper off her desk. She tried to snatch it back, but he held it out of reach while still reading it. "You're planning on running away again? Is that your answer for everything?"

She scowled as he finally handed it back. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Neither do you if you think this will actually solve anything."

"And what would you know?" She snapped sarcastically. "You may be a god but you have no idea what we mortals really feel."

She was beginning to get on his nerves. "What are _you_ talking about? I know plenty! I especially know you can't run away from everything that hurts you! You have to face it head-on and conquer it."

"Just shut up and get out of here!" She turned away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She tried to slap him, but he caught it with his other hand. As he gazed down at her he realized just how much cuter she looked when she got angry. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She stopped struggling for a moment. He relaxed his grip on her arms. Saya kissed him willingly at first but soon turned her head aside and cried on his shoulder. "How could you do this to me?"

He ran his fingers through her soft hair, taking in her sweet scent. "What do you mean?"

"Why do I love you so much? And why do you torture me by acting like you do too?"

He stiffened and held her back so she could look him in the eye. "Act? You really think this is just an act? Do you have such little faith in me?"

She bit her lip. He could clearly see the amount of pain she had been holding back all this time. "I don't know what to believe in anymore."

"I love you Saya, doesn't that count for something?" He cursed. "I'm no good at sharing my feelings, it feels weird. I have no idea what it means to be in love, it…it scares me every bit as much as it does you. But I'm not going to run away from it even though I want to. Because I know that if I do I would always regret it. All I want is for you to come back…I…I need you to come back."

She stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I need you to--"

She placed a finger on his lips. "No, right before that."

"I'm scared too?"

She giggled. "No, I meant before that too."

He smiled down at her and pulled her close again. "I love you Saya. I don't know how that's possible, because you annoy the heck out of me. You're everything I'm not; loud, bubbly, energetic, funny, and sweet. I haven't had a peaceful and quiet morning in two years." He gently kissed her forehead. "And I hope I never will again."

She laughed. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

He laughed too. She had never heard anything like it, so light and heart-felt. She liked the sound of it and made a quick promise that she'd always try to make him laugh.

"So will you come back with me?"

"On one condition."

He raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

She grinned mischievously and whispered in his ear. He listened intently, a devious grin spreading from ear to ear.

On the other side of town Matoko laid on the sand just outside of town looking up at the stars. It was monstrously unfair for Saya to return home at the time she did. If it had been another year he would have been freed from the marriage contract. But now he was stuck marrying her. Thankfully she had become prettier during the time gap; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream. He sat up and looked around. Saya was running towards him, tears flowing freely.

"Saya? What are you doing out here?"

She hid behind his back. "My kidnapper has come to take me back! Please protect me! I don't want to go back to that awful place!"

"Kidnapper? What are you talking about dearest? I'll protect you from any foe."

She pointed straight ahead towards an imposing figure silhouetted against the moonlight.

He squinted as the figure started his approach. He paled when he saw all the piercings reflected by the moonlight, a look of pure hatred in his countenance. Clearly this was a villain of the worst sort. Matoko gulped nervously as he pulled a kunai out of his ninja pouch. "You will not touch this maiden again!"

Pein continued his silent approach. Matoko cried out again, his voice faltering slightly. "Stand down sir, or I will kill you where you stand!"

"Oh Matoko," Saya gushed. "You're so brave and I'm so scared."

"Have no f-fear." He turned his attention back to Pein. Matoko was scared stiff but he couldn't let that stop him. He had to protect Saya. He charged at Pein with a cry of courage on his lips. Pein deftly dodged Matoko's first, second, and third swing but made no move to attack. Matoko felt humiliated. He threw his kunai aside and pulled out a shuriken.

Pein watched impassively. "She is mine. And she will be coming back with me."

"Over my dead body!" Matoko snarled as he charged again. Pein dodged the first strike but let the second one make contact. Matoko laughed in triumph, it was a direct hit over the heart. His laughter faded away when Pein looked down at it coolly. He slowly pulled it out, blood spurting from the wound. He pointed the weapon at Matoko. "You are no match for me and you never will be. Surrender now."

Matoko looked over his shoulder at Saya. "You know, I've slowed him down for you. You should be able to get away, but I'll get some help just in case." He looked back at Pein who glowered at him. Then Matoko took off running towards the village screaming at the top of his lungs. When he was out of sight, Pein dispelled the bloody shadow clone from his hiding spot and approached Saya. She was rolling on the ground laughing and pounding her fists into the sand. "Did you see the look on his face? I've never seen anything like it!"

Pein watched her with a smile. "Neither have I."

Once her laughing subsided, she lay on her back staring up into the stars. He leaned into her field of vision. "What are you thinking about? Or is it a secret?"

She grinned and gestured with a finger for him to bend down. He did so and she pulled him to the ground. He face-planted, getting a mouthful of sand. He raised his head spitting violently. "What did you do that for?!"

She snuggled close to his side and kissed his sandy mouth. He let his temper subside for the moment. It was hard to stay angry when she pulled a cheap trick like this.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Anything for you, sweet Saya."

They had to get on the move, Matoko was sure to get reinforcements. But he held her close under the stars. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
